The transition from a public to a personal transportation facility has been, in a form of widespread use of private automobile, a change factor of a housing environment structure and a society structure as observed in development of suburban retail sales after the beginning of the 21st century even in Japan with a small land area. However, the transition from the public to the personal transportation facility has been realized only in a land transportation facility. This is because of a technical problem, and if a sufficient technique is prepared, an air transportation facility which currently belongs to the public transportation facility will change for sure to the personal transportation facility sooner or later. The applicant has filed a Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-374911 as a solution technique for the technical problem.
In addition to the above-mentioned prior art, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-040897 and the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-109999 disclose an aircraft having a lightweight wing. However, since a main wing is fixed to a fuselage and cannot be controlled by a power joint, there exists a tail wing in the aircraft. Additionally, there is a Non-Patent Document as described below.
In a land transportation facility, a railroad as a public transportation facility and an automobile as a personal transportation facility are technically quite different from each other today. Likewise, in an air transportation facility, an aircraft as a current public transportation facility and an aerial transportation facility disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-374911 as a next-generation personal transportation facility are technically very different from each other.
As disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-374911, the most characteristic feature of the technique is that a takeoff/landing is not carried out at an airport or a runway occupying a vast land, but in an aerial space. However, in order to carry out the aerial takeoff/landing, it is necessary for a flight machinery as an aerial transportation facility to have a new function.
In case of a fixed-wing aircraft, problems in applying the known aircraft to an aerial takeoff/landing system arise, e.g., in a high stall velocity, unnecessary structures such as a tail wing for stabilization, and a design development on per-configuration basis that requires a large amount of development cost. Also, in case of a bladed aircraft, problems arise, e.g., in a risk that a rotating main rotor contacts facilities for an aerial takeoff/landing, rotor noise, unnecessary structures such as a tail rotor, and a design development on per-configuration basis that requires a large amount of development cost.
These problems prevent aircrafts from being applied as a developed transportation facility that can perform an aerial takeoff/landing. In particular, the problem of a design development on per-configuration basis that requires a large amount of development cost has been a major problem for the development of the field, since it involves enormous cost and time to build up a development know-how, which leads to a monopoly of the field by companies having the development know-how.